An automotive fuse finding increasing use is a plug-in fuse of the type described in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,909,767. Such a fuse has a plastic body which includes an internal fusible link and a pair of parallel spaced blade contacts that extend out of the body. As befits the name, such a fuse is joined to the electrical system by plugging its blade contacts into suitable terminals that are otherwise connected to the vehicle's electrical system. Its plastic body provides a convenient handle for plugging the fuse in and pulling it out for servicing. The U.S. patents disclose several fuse assemblies specifically adapted to incorporate a fuse of this type. The U.S. Pat. No. 4,560,227 shows an individual panel mounted holder for such a fuse, several of which may be mounted to a panel in an array. The U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,221,455; 4,221,456; 4,226,493; and 4,238,140 all relate to a terminal block for the same type of fuse. The structure disclosed in those patents is somewhat complex, including a large terminal block with an array of passages therein that receive various structural subunits, such as fuse holders, connector adaptors and accessory connectors. The subject invention also is adapted to incorporate fuses of the same type, but provides features not found in the patents just discussed.